Revelations
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story starts off where The Sword in the Stone Part 1 left off and follows Merlin as he tells people about his magic and tries to overthrow Morgana who has made herself Queen of Camelot.


**Revelations**

**Chapter 1**

(Merlin, Hunith, Gwen, Arthur, Tristan and Isolde manage to escape Ealdor without being detected by Agravaine or one of his men. A few minutes later on the edge of a clearing in the forest)

Gwen: What are we going to do?

Arthur: I don't know Gwen, I don't know.

Merlin: I do

Arthur: Well pray tell Merlin; give us some insight into your vast knowledge of battle strategies, oh no sorry that's me isn't it.

Merlin: I may not know how to battle but I do know of a way we can win this.

Gwen: Then, please tell us.

Merlin: Ok but not one of you is going to like what I'm about to do, especially you mother.

(Hunith, looks her son right in the eyes and realises what he is about to do)

Hunith: No, Merlin you can't not yet

Merlin: I have to, you know why

Tristan: Will you please explain what is going on, before those thugs back there catch up with us?

Merlin: Right, sorry I'm just going to need you all to stay quiet for a few moments.

(He then turns away from them and looks far off into the distance)

Merlin: O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!

Arthur: (gasps) Merlin, you used magic

(Merlin turns to face Arthur)

Merlin: I did didn't I

Arthur: So you're a sorcerer

Merlin: I am

Arthur: How long have you been practicing magic?

Merlin: Since I was born

(Arthur looks puzzled)

Merlin: Magic chose me, I didn't choose it, tell him mother.

Hunith: 'Tis true sire, Merlin was levitating pots and pans when he was less than an hour old

(She smiles at the memories)

Gwen: Can I ask you a question now Merlin?

Merlin: Of course, go ahead Gwen.

Gwen: Why would you of your own free will go to live in Camelot, knowing about how magic is outlawed there?

Arthur: I'd like to know that to.

Merlin: At first I only went to help out Gaius but then I found out from various people that I have a destiny to fulfil and it can only be fulfilled if I am in Camelot.

Arthur: And what is this destiny?

Merlin: To help you Arthur.

Arthur: Help me ... what?

Merlin: Unite the land of Albion and bring magic back to the kingdom.

(They all look a bit stunned)

Tristan: Yes hi sorry to break this up but may I ask a question?

Merlin: Yeah sure

Tristan: What was that spell you cast just a few moments ago?

Merlin: I was wondering when someone was going to ask that

Gwen: Well what was it?

(Merlin looks directly at Gwen and points off into the distance)

Merlin: I summoned an old friend of mine

(Moments later Kilgharrah and Aithusa become visible on the horizon)

Arthur: You summoned dragons here, how?

Merlin: Did I neglect to mention I'm also the last dragonlord!

Arthur: I thought that was Balinor

Merlin: My father

Arthur: Oh

Hunith: Wait, hold on Merlin did you just say you met your father

Merlin: Yes

Hunith: Well where is he?

Merlin: He died mother, but before he did he told me that he still cared for you

(Hunith starts to cry but then wipes them away. Kilgharrah and Aithusa who is now as tall as one of Kilgharrah's legs land in front of Merlin. Arthur points his sword at one of them)

Merlin: No, Arthur its fine trust me.

(Merlin walks forward and bows to the two dragons)

Merlin: Kilgarrah, Aithusa.

Kilgarrah: Greetings young warlock, I hope you do not mind me bringing Aithusa

Merlin: Of course not, it's good to see the little guy again

Aithusa: Hello to you too Merlin

(Merlin goes up to Aithusa and scratches him under the chin before stepping back. Arthur coughs)

Merlin: Oh right sorry, Kilgharrah, Aithusa I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine, this is my mother Hunith, my new friends Tristan and Isolde, one of my old friends Guinevere and my boss Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. Mother, Tristan, Isolde, Gwen, and Arthur I'd like you to meet Kilgharrah or the Great Dragon and Aithusa which means the light of the sun.

Kilgharrah: It is good to finally meet Merlin's friends

Aithusa: Yes it is

Arthur: Merlin correct me if I'm wrong but did Aithusa by any chance hatch out of the egg that was supposedly in the tomb of Ashkanar.

Merlin: He did

Arthur: But you told me the egg perished when the building collapsed.

Merlin: I lied, sorry.

Kilgharrah: Enough, now tell me young warlock why did you call us here?

Merlin: Well...

**End of Chapter**


End file.
